1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the speed bin, e.g., the data rate of volatile memories such as a double data rate (DDR)-synchronized dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) is ever increasing, the speed range to be covered becomes wider. In addition, for server-class dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), it is necessary to effectively respond to conditions on channels such as the DIMM per channel (DPC). For these reasons, it becomes more and more difficult to design memories to be optimized or, alternatively, improved for all of various speed bins and channel conditions used in DRAMs.
Accordingly, there is a growing need for a solution to address such optimization issues.